Snyphurr
Snyphurr is a large BLU Sniper TF2 Monster created by YouTube user CloverNoodle. Origin Snyphurr was orignally a normal BLU Sniper who had been kidnapped by Doc Jarate, and then transformed via ritual into Snyphurr. Doc Jarate then sealed Snyphurr inside a Bugle, which was suddenly stolen by a BLU Vagineer who promptly ran off with it. Appearance and Behaviour Snyphurr is a giant BLU torso of a Sniper with his hands sticking out of the underside of the body. He is sometimes regarded as a godlike entity, and is commonly worshipped by lesser Vagineers. He may be summoned by the BLU Vagineer in possession of the Bugle to take care of unwanted enemies, usually by turning them to stone with his signature special ability. In terms of personality, he is an obedient follower of the owner of the Bugle. He seems to be an aggressive and hostile creature, and fights in a highly vicious manner. Powers and Abilities Once summoned by the BLU Vagineer, Snyphurr usually quickly reveals his red, fleshy and deformed face and gazes upon the target whilst emitting an ear-searing scream. Anyone looking back will be immediately turned into Stone. He is able to use his considerable body mass as a weapon, ramming and tackling his opponents with brute force. Once Snyphurr is harmed, he launches a fiery, homing Three-Rune Blade that pursues the target, acting like a makeshift tracer missile. Faults and Weaknesses *Few Monsters, like Seeman, are known to be immune to Snyphurr's Stone Gaze. For example, Painis Cupcake and Crazy Machine have been known to nullify Snyphurr's Stone Gaze with a powerful glare. *Snyphurr can only use Stone Gaze if his head is fully exposed. As such, one may avoid the Stone Gaze by obstructing Snyphurr's headroom prior to its usage. *He is big and rather slow, and as a result an easy target to hit. *Once Snyphurr is defeated, all the victims turned into stone beforehand will return to normal. Trivia *When Doc Jarate created Weaselcake, the latter was revealed to be the estranged brother of Snyphurr. *Snyphurr can no longer be formed, at least in GMod 13. With the update came several changes to the inflator tool, which now does not enlarge the hands and body properly, as it only inflates the palms on the hands and the middle of the upper torso. It is unknown if it will come an new inflator which is like the old one. Notable Videos ''The Snyphurr Saga'' *Snyphurr 0 *Snyphurr *Snyphurr returns *The Third Coming of Snyphurr *Snyphurr 4: Day of Reckoning *Snyphurr 5: Secrets Revealed *Snyphurr 6: The Revenge of Many *Snyphurr 7: Brotherly Bloodshed *Snyphurr 8: The Legend Lives On *Snyphurr 9: Power of the Vagineer *Snyphurr 10: Demise of Two Other *The Curse of Snyphurr *Sniper meets Snyphurr *Crazy Machine meets Snyphurr *Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer *Dic Soupcan Vs Vagineer 2 *Painis Cupcake meets the Snyphurr *How the Spy does Hydro *Vagineer *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 3 Category:Abominations Category:Classic Monsters Category:Created by a Monster Category:Demigods Category:Giants Category:Lawful Evil beings Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Monsters made by CloverNoodle Category:Snipers